


Existence

by littlegaylauren (orphan_account)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, part of a future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlegaylauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you." You whisper into her neck as you cuddle into her. "What for?" She asks and you gulp. "For existing. Without you I probably wouldn't be here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existence

 A week. She'd been gone a week and Carmilla'd missed her every single second. She'd almost forgotten what life was like without her, she was her best friend, her lover. A night without listening to her breathing was scary.  _Man, was I always this whipped?_ She would wonder as she lay awake in bed. Not even the stars and the night sky could calm the raven haired female as she tossed and turned, holding a very familiar yellow pillow in place of Laura herself. 

They'd face time every morning and night but it didn't help fill the void as she stared down at her cereal, emotionless. Not even Kirsch, her best friend could cheer her up (which he didn't give up on).  "I just miss her so much," She spoke aloud to nobody, leaning against her bedroom door, sadly. She'd send her a picture of her pouting and they'd text about it forever.  _She's with her dad. Stop bugging her!_ She'd remind herself, cursing herself for being needy.

"Carmilla you need to get out of here, you're looking worse than you did yesterday," Her mother told her, opening her curtains one morning. Carmilla grumbled in reply, which her mother didn't appreciate, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I used to be like this when your father went away on business, you want to know how to get over it?" Carmilla opened an eye in response. "Busy yourself, clean your room, rearrange your clothes, do something to take your mind off of it." She suggested.

Well, she wasn't wrong. It did work. Carmilla went out to the ice cream shop, but that only made her think of Laura. She groaned, staring at her name in her phone. No, she couldn't bother her. So she finished her ice cream and cleaned her room, then re arranged her clothes, twice. She watched three movies before Laura called her in tears. Apparently her lack of communication was worrying her. They talked on the phone for the remainder of the night, falling asleep to the sound of each other breathing. Carmilla just wanted to go through the phone and wipe her girlfriend's tears, and give her a hug. 

"My dad was taken up knitting since I've been gone. It's really odd because all of the clothes are exactly my size." She told Carmilla one night, making her laugh. "Well it's hard to be without you Laura. I understand where he's coming from." She told the girl, situating herself on the bed again.

"Does this mean I'll have a bunch of new clothes when I get home?"

"Come home and find out."

* * *

 

Two days of moping later, she was at one of her mother's banquets. She was in the back kitchen with Kirsch, sitting on top of the counter and just talking with him. He threw a grape at her, which she caught in her mouth. "I didn't expect it to be this hard," She told her friend, tossing a grape back at him. He tossed another at her, "It usually isn't. You guys are just really close," He explained. "But don't worry little hottie. She'll be back tomorrow." He added. Carmilla knew this was true, but it still hurt. 

That night, they face timed, but didn't speak much, just staring at one another. "I can't wait to see you Creampuff," She whispers into the phone. "Me too. I miss you so much." Laura replied. Carmilla watched Laura pack from the screen. "What are you going to do without me to sit on the suitcase?" She teased her lightly. Laura rolled her eyes, "I think I'll manage. I just like watching you mess with my things." Carmilla held up her hands, "Hey, just because I like to fit in small boxes doesn't mean anything," She defended herself, earning a 'Mhm' from the tiny gay human.

* * *

Today was the day. Laura's flight landed at six, and Carmilla had all day to make sure Laura's apartment was clean and ready for her to come home. She set up the lounge, playing some music and lighting candles. Knowing Laura, she ordered takeout, knowing the girl would be jet legged. She dimmed the lights and stepped out of the apartment. giddy with excitement.

She pulled up to the airport with shaky hands, why was she so nervous? After parking she made her way inside, waiting at the gate. The wait, although it was only like five minutes felt like hours to Carmilla. A herd of humans bustled by, and Carmilla almost didn't see Laura til she was right in front of her. Laura abandoned her bags, running at Carmilla. "CARM!" She squealed, leaping into her arms and wrapping her legs around the taller girl. 

They kissed, oh did they kiss. Carmilla's hands went to her waist to support her, kissing her again. She pulled away, looking into Laura's eyes. "Laura, my Laura." She purred, tapping their foreheads together. Laura buried herself in the crook of Carmilla's neck, inhaling deeply and taking in everything that was Carmilla. It was as if everything was right in the world. Carmilla let out a lone sniffle, and Laura looked up with concern. "Don't cry." She pleaded, wiping away the stray tear. Carmilla chuckled, "I just missed you so much." she admitted. 

* * *

 

They'd been home for an hour, eating take out and just spending time in each other's arms. 

"Thank you." You whisper into her neck as you cuddle into her. "What for?" She asks and you gulp. "For existing. Without you I probably wouldn't be here." she admitted shyly. "I was broken before I met you. I was horribly depressed, and was going nowhere. And.. even if I don't know where I'm going, I know where I want to be." She whispered, hiding her face in Laura's shirt as Laura held her. "Baby, that had nothing to do with me. You are a strong and independent woman." She reminded Carmilla.

Carmilla looked at her with so much meaning she thought she would melt before her jaw was taken and she was stolen into a kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss, followed by more until they were trailing down her neck. "Carm- oh.. Carm." She moaned. "I told you I'm too tired to-" Carmilla shushed her. "Let me do this for you. I don't want anything." she promised. "Just relax." she murmured into her skin. To say the least, it was a good night.

* * *

 

**Thank you so much for reading! I needed some fluff so here it is. This is going to be a snippet of a story I'm writing for Carmilla.**


End file.
